Phinix Bonfire Showcase: Gluten-Free Edition
Ah, great welcome, nobody! It's about time I scream into the void once again, and then hopefully the void will yell right back! Though, it's now occuring to me that voids don't talk... so... I'll just yell silently to myself then. Anyways... let's get this show on the road Hi everyone. I'm Ice, better known as arcticbreath on here and welcome to the GLUTEN-FREE PHINIX BONFIRE SHOWCASE! It is 11.11.18, which is not only the perfect date, but also marks the day of Colorado's first substantial snow, so I thought, hey, the stars have alligned and told me to release this showcase today... so I might as well do it, even if I don't finish it. It's just right. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, PLEASE!!! IF YOU HAVE ANY BREAD!!! PLEASE PUT IT AWAY NOW!!! Let's get this GLUTEN-FREE show on the road! Act One: Waveclash As of current, I haven't really given too many updates on what's going on with Waveclash, as all I've stated is that there is a story mode in the works for the game. I can confirm that the story mode is essentially finished, though it's just a matter of posting it. Though I think for now, I'm not actually going to publish it. I'm going to wait until ALL WaveClash games are finished in gameplay, and then I'll publish all of the stories for all of the Waveclash around the same time. So, I'm proud to announce now that.. WAVECLASH IS FINISHED!!! and so now that I've said that, this means I can finally announce the sequels to Waveclash. That's right, there are sequels, in fact there are planned to be 4 total games in the Waveclash series altogether. '''But again, I want to emphasize I'm going to be working solely on gameplay for all of these first so I can focus on those, and then later on release the story, to seperate them, and so I can fully put my effort into both aspects.. So, yes, I think it's finally time to announce the sequel to Waveclash... Are you ready? Waveclash: Cobalt is the second installment in the Waveclash series. Now, you may be asking how I could make a possible sequel to Waveclash? Well, the whole roster of the first game was based around characters that I had created from my childhood. All of these ideas never making it onto Fantendo, until of course now. This second games roster is based on something different. I'm basing it around ''characters that I created on Fantendo, or characters based on unfinished ideas I've had from Fantendo.'' I have still always felt like I've had a lot of good ideas that couldn't come to be on this website, and so I have constructed a large roster of 25 characters, all to be announced and revealed at a later date. Not all of the art for this game is finished so I will only say a few characters who will be in the game. But yes, 25 total characters. That is a little less that twice the size of Waveclash's roster. I want to make every game larger than the last, but if I don't that's fine, because I worry more about quality over quantity. Another important thing to note is this: None of the characters from the first Waveclash will be returning in the sequel. Every game I want to make unique from one another, and so as a result, per game the last games roster will be entirely scratched and replaced with a new set of characters revolving around it's specific idea. This is something I don't think many fighting game sequels have, and so I think and hope it differentiates it greatly, and makes each game interesting more than the last. It also makes it so that a new person can read Cobalt, and not have to read the first Waveclash to understand it. The first game revolved around characters I made when I was 5-10. This game will be based around characters I've made from 11-16 basically. That's the best way to look at it. So yeah. Waveclash Cobalt everybody. Can I get a round of applause? Oh, wait, that's right. Void's don't talk. So uh... Can I get a round of silence? That's more like it. That concludes Act One of this showcase. To summarize it, we revealed that Waveclash is now completely finished. And so, as a result, I have revealed the sequel to Waveclash, which is called Waveclash: Cobalt. Waveclash: Cobalt's roster is based around characters from my time on Fantendo, all to be put into a fighting game. Cobalt also shares no returning fighters from it's first game, to keep it completely new and fresh. Waveclash: Cobalt's page will be created shortly after the end of this act, so stay tuned. '''ACT ONE COMPLETE Act Two: Epic Story WARNING: THIS PART IS MOSTLY JUST A VENT, SO SKIP OVER IT IF YOU WANT. Well, welcome back to the second part of this showcase! In this act we will be discussing Epic Story. Epic Story will likely be one of my best games once it's finished. Though, you must understand, the reason why I lack progress on this game is due to the fact that it's such a huge game, with a fully fledged world in it, all with different characters, regions, etc. So I guess, today I'm going to be discussing some of the things you can expect, and to show you some art ideas for a lot of the things. A few months back, I deleted everything on the page of Epic Story, due to dissatisfaction with my work. I completely reworked the basic elements of the game, and have made it into what it is now, in my head. It's only a matter of time until you all seen what great work I have done to this game too, in due time. The 4 things Epic Story was based around was Life, Color, Form, and Time. These were the main powers of the game. This was a very flawed system, and so I reworked it to be something more recognizable, and something much easier to develop. It is now based around the seasons. Fall, Winter, Spring, Summer, and Time too. Time isn't a season, but it's another crucial power in the game. I figured, I'll take this time to explain the regions of Epic Story. This is the map of Epic Story. It's a non specific vague map, just to showcase the regions. It is the map of Takhalla, which is what all of the places combined are called, as they are all surrounding the plain of Takhalla. Here's some more info about the regions, and some ideas too: Soki Forest: Soki Forest is the starting point of Epic Story. It's where Jakob, the protagonist, was born. Not too much is here. Takhalla Plains: '''Takhalla Plains is sacred grounds where many wars have been fought, and where the Church of Legends resides. Church of Legends is a crucial place of the game, as it is the hub that leads you to all the different regions. Some other things about the plain itself, is that it's rumored many spirits from previous wars lurk in the deepest parts of Takhalla's Plains. '''Fallacia Gardens: '''A large region, containing very tall trees all orange, red, and yellow colored. The citizens, Fallacians, there have a scarecrow like aesthetic to them. They have Pumpkin Heads, and where rags. Arms are made of sticks, and they have bird legs. The majority of the people there are farmers. The region also contains a sacred river, said to be the source of all life. It's the River of Healing, and can heal any wounds. Though it's forbidden to use it without permission of one of the legends, or The Moon. The region used to be home of giants, as indicated by the buildings being larger versions of typically smaller things. Though, that species has since gone extinct. The powers of Wind lie within this region. '''Mt. Thalo: This region may look small at first, though all the inhabitants live inside the giant mountain known as Thalo. Thalojians are known for their animal skin clothing, as it is the coldest region. They all have a grey-ish skin tone, and tend to wear animal skin clothing, and people earn that clothing when they kill their first beast. They then wear the clothing from the beast they first kill for the rest of their lives, to mark them individually. The majority of citizens are hunters, and their entire lifestyle is based around that. The town they live in was made in an ancient Mineshaft. Tons of railroads from the past are now used as transportation to get to different parts of the town inside the mountain. The powers of Ice lie within this region. Rosania City: '''The region with the largest population. It's a large city, with lots of giant art-inspired buildings. Graffiti can be found everywhere in the form of murals. The inhabitants are Rosanians, they have blue-ish skintone, they wear carpet as clothing, and wear pottery on their heads, sort of as hats. Majority of the population are fishermen. The region was founded by pirates, so treasure and charms are still a big part of the lifestyle. The powers of Water reside in this region. '''Sakali Desert: '''The desert of sinners. This is a region surrounded by a large wall, as it contains the sinners of Takhalla, allegedly. The legend goes that it used to be a large kingdom. Though later on, a war took place in the region between the believers of the Moon, and the believers in the Sun. The believers of the Moon, moved towards the center, and the Sun believers stayed where they were. The Moon warned, that whomever stayed in the region would feel the wrath of the Sun, and would get their skin burned off, and cursed to immortality, with no escape of the region. And so, those who stayed turned into skeletons, via their skin burning, and a wall surrounded the region. It is now the home of Sakalians, which are skeleton like creatures, who live in the ruins of their burned, destroyed kingdom. In this region are the powers of Fire. ... Yeah. That's all. Those are all the regions, and each region contains a shop, restaurant, weapon shop, and a clothes shop. I want to put all of this on the page eventually in full detail, and then afterwards I will make the story. I think that makes the most sense. Though right now, my focus is mainly on Waveclash, so it may take some time for this to happen. Though you can maybe expect something TODAY! I also have 10 more games to come after Epic Story, all in the same universe. Though these will come at a later date too. That concludes Act Two of the showcase. It's just a brief touch-up and compilation of things that have been said about Epic Story, though now in further detail. 10 more games have been confirmed as well. There isn't too much to be seen here, and this part of the showcase was mostly for the benefit of Ice. '''ACT TWO COMPLETE Intermission Act Two may have been a dissapointment, though Act Three is coming soon! It will contain new exciting information not known to the public before! In the meantime, please get some snacks for gods sake, during this intermission. As long as said snack doesn't have gluten! Category:Showcases